


ART: See what I’ve become

by imera



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has lost himself, Hannibal doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: See what I’ve become

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve watched 2 seasons of Hannibal in two days, and I adore the show. I wanted to draw, so I did it during the last 4 or so episodes of second season, all I have to do now is wait patiently for season 3.
> 
> Drawn on A3 paper with graphite pencils. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Link to art on tumblr](http://imera-art.tumblr.com/post/116579543600/see-what-ive-become-will-hannibal)

**Author's Note:**

> [Link to art on tumblr](http://imera-art.tumblr.com/post/116579543600/see-what-ive-become-will-hannibal)


End file.
